


She's Just Like You

by F4wn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4wn/pseuds/F4wn
Summary: Inuyasha gets a surprise visitor at the river.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	She's Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Soft stuff.

Inuyasha let the sun soak through his clothing, absorbing the spring light. His hair trailed unchecked behind him, the wind caressing the silver strands. His amber eyes scanned the river in front of him, claws prepared to snatch a fish from the stream. Admittedly, he’d been at this longer than necessary. It wasn’t that the fish were hard catches today, it was simply a nice day out and his wife was busy off in the village helping another family out with a sick child. He’d decided then it was his turn to cook dinner for his family. Kagome couldn’t always be the only one doing it, though it was domestically proper for their time that the wife be the one cooking, he’d long ago decided they were far from domestically proper. 

A sound from beyond the trees had his ears both twitch at it. He chose to ignore it, focusing on the water before him. Another sound, a twig snapping under weight. The half-demon’s eyes adverted ever so slightly toward the forest, then back to the water. Another snap, then rushing feet. He braced himself. 

A tiny body he was extremely familiar with came colliding onto his back, a triumphant “Gotcha!” squealed once their bodies collided. 

He couldn’t help but laugh, quickly wrapping his arms behind himself to support his daughters weight. Moroha gave off a toothy grin, arms wrapped securely around his neck. “Hi, daddy!” 

“Moroha,” he turned his head to look at his daughter, her lose black locks swishing into his face, “Where did you come from?” Of course he knew, but it was a lot more fun for his 4 year old to think she’d really snuck up on her father.

“The tree’s!” Her grin didn’t falter, letting go of his neck. She threw her head back, letting Inuyasha carry all her weight from behind. She hung her arms above her head, swishing the water around. 

Made perfect sense. Inuyasha let go of one of her legs, swinging her around to the front of him. Moroha let out another squeal. She weighed absolutely nothing to him, but then again neither did her mother. 

Inuyasha slipped his one hand from her thigh to her ankle and held her up in front of his face, hers upside-down. Moroha crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out then, “I wanna play with the water!” 

Inuyasha raised a brow, “Oh?” 

He let his grip go and she fell right into the water with a splash, she popped up almost instantly, “Daddy!” She yelled at him, a pout donning her face. Kagome would tell him she looked exactly like him when she made that specific face. He smiled down at his feisty pup. It took a second, but she eventually smiled back.

“Are you going to help me catch dinner?” He asked. 

“Yeah! I got this!” Moroha cracked her knuckles in front of herself, her wet bangs spread across her forehead in tendrils, her pony tail sagging down from the weight of the water along with her bow. 

He nodded approvingly and started to walk out of the water, Moroha immediately gapping at him, “Where are you going?” she demanded, hands settling at her hips. 

And that was when Inuyasha would tell Kagome she looks exactly like her. He snorted at his girl, “You said you were going to catch dinner.”

Moroha stared at him, “I said help!” 

Inuyasha tilted his head, “I don’t recall that. I clearly remembering you saying you were going to catch it.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him and started to chase him the remaining way out of the water. He played along by running from his daughter and quickly leaping back up onto the grass. With Moroha close behind, she balled up her fists and threw a splash of water at him, the water only sprinkling his feet. Moroha quickly weasled her way back onto the dry land, comedically struggling only slightly as she swung her little leg up. Normal children, human children, would normally not be able to manage such things with the streams little but consistent flow. However, she was no regular 4 year old, both Inuyasha and Kagome consistently busy watching over her before she hurt herself. But it was a job they both loved. Today was a little different however, Inuyasha thought she was supposed to be with Kaede and the other village children to learn about plant life. 

“Aren’t ya supposed to be with old Kaede, Moroha?” Inuyasha squatted down to even their eye level, her caramel eyes shining bright with the sun sneaking in and splattering bits of her iris with specks of gold. 

Moroha shrugged, “I got bored. And I caught your scent, so I thought I may as well track you like you were showing me yesterday about tracking bunnies!” She smiled bright. 

Inuyasha snorted. He couldn’t reprimand his daughter for getting bored of plant life. Sure, it was needed for survival and he was confident in his own and Kagome’s ability to teach her how to survive off the land. Perhaps himself more than Kagome, he’d done it for 150 years before meeting his wife. 

“Daddy?” Moroha ducked her head a little, eyes peering up from underneath thick bangs. She was about to beg for something. 

He sighed and sat cross legged in front of her, tilting his head to the side in silent question.

“Can I braid your hair?” 

“Can you… braid my hair?” His brows pulled together.

“Yeah! All the girls do it in the village and I wanna try but I don’t wanna hurt anyone with my claws and scare them away an-“ 

“Yes, Moroha. You can braid my hair,” He cut her off to quiet her down. It wasn’t that he was annoyed with her run on words, just simply the idea of his daughter fearing she’d hurt someone with claws she’d inherited from him. Perhaps the only feature of hers that suggested her heritage. 

He watched as her grin grew and quickly lapped around him to the back, pulling his hair away from the front of body. Once every bit of silver was displayed before her in a heavy heap, he leaned his head back more to let her gain access even to the top. “You know, your claws can’t hurt anyone unless you let them,” he muttered. 

She shrugged nonchalantly, eyes growing bigger at the gold she’d struck that was her own fathers hair. She racked her fingers gently through some strands. None of which pulled at his head, Inuyasha’s hair being somewhat a mystery even to the half-demon himself. It never got tangled and refused to abide to any blade. In a way, his hair was just as much of a shield as his fire-rat robe. 

“I know, you’ve told me. And plenty of the older girls compliment them! They tell me how they wish their nails could grow out,” she begun to pull out sections, deciding his hair was far too thick to do one long braid. “I think they’re pretty too, mama loves them! She lets me practice all the time whenever it’s just the two of us.” 

Inuyasha nodded to that, his heart swelling at the idea of his little pup braiding his wife’s hair on the nights he’s away on a hunt or exorcism with Miroku. He stayed silent for the remainder of his girls braiding, listening to her sing a melody she’d entirely made up about his hair as she messily braided strands and left them to fall out without any security. In all honesty, the half demon could probably easily fall asleep to the sounds of his daughter and the flow of the water before him. But he wouldn’t, not with them out in the open. The village was a generally safe location without many demons daring to cross the line that was both Miroku and Kagome’s spiritual power. Not to mention his own. What a confusing energy that must be to an stray demon. 

A scent he knew all too well was suddenly surrounding him as it blew in with the wind. He heard Moroha turn on her feet and take off in the direction of the scent before he could even turn his head. 

“Mama!” The little girl cried out as she ran straight towards Kagome. 

Inuyasha remained in his sitting position as he watched Kagome lift their little one up in the air and swing her around before pulling her into a tight embrace. Kagome’s nose burrowed into the top of Moroha’s head momentarily, her gaze landing on Inuyasha with a small smile playing at her lips. 

Moroha pushed off from Kagome’s chest to look at her, “Mama I thought you were with Yui’s mama?” 

Kagome smiled fondly down at her daughter still clutched in her embrace, “I was. Then I caught word of you sneaking off without Lady Kaede’s permission,” she raised a brow. Moroha smiled sheepishly and looked toward Inuyasha for an out. He simply shrugged at her, Moroha’s smile quickly shifting into a frown. 

“I got bored…” She finally answered, looking back at her mother with the best puppy dog eyes she could possibly conjure. 

Kagome struggled not to laugh, this time raising both her brows. “You got bored so you ran away from where I dropped you off this morning?” 

Moroha mimicked her father and shrugged.

“Moroha… You can’t wander off like that. Of course daddy can follow you anywhere but I can’t. I need to be able to know your safe,” Kagome’s smile turned into one of a frown to match her serious tone, “I know you can protect yourself, and I know you know you’re safe so long as you’re around here. But you need to tell someone before you run off.”

Moroha pouted, “But you found me!” 

Kagome nodded, “I did. I found you because I know you. And maybe I could track you, but the matter at hand is that my little girl went missing from a group of children that were meant to stay together.”

“I promise not to do it again,” Moroha wrapped her arms tightly around Kagome’s neck and burrowed her face in. 

Kagome’s eyes met Inuyasha’s then. The side of his lip tugged upward, a small sign of approval. They raised their girl together, Inuyasha knowing more so about how it is to be different, Kagome knowing how it is to be a girl. They’ve discussed how to raise her several times, and at this point they’re doing a damn good job. 

Her eyes lingered on the braided strands still weaved into his hair and her smile grew. She gently set Moroha back down onto the grass and nodded her head at the river, “Catch me a frog?” 

Moroha put her hands on her hips in a superior fashion and nodded her head before quickly taking off in the same direction Kagome nodded. 

The priestess made her way over to her husband still sitting in the grass, plopping down next to him. Their shoulders touched as she rested the side of her head against him. 

“The child okay?” He asked, eyes trained on Moroha in the water. 

Kagome nodded, “Just a small fever, I got it to break hours ago but I did not want to leave without helping them with dinner. It’s not easy raising three children, one of them sick, along with needing to provide dinner. Rei’s husband is off with business, I’d feel awful if I didn’t help.” 

Inuyasha turned his head to look at her then. Kagome’s bright brown eyes reflecting the water before them. She was so beautiful, in every light. He pressed his lips against the top of her head and breathed her in. 

Suddenly water was splashed into them, Moroha quickly apologizing as she hopped onto rocks a bit further out in the stream on the trail of some poor small creature. He chuckled and looked at his entirely dry wife. She shook her head, “She’s just like you.” 

“Really? Earlier she put her hands on her hips and yelled at me. I was afraid I was going to end up face first in the dirt, flashbacks hitting me at all” he smirked. 

Kagome gapped at him and hit him gently, “She clearly did it for a reason then! Maybe you deserved it.”

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, leaning forward, “Deserved it, hm?”

Kagome nodded, not at all phased by the sudden lack of personal space. 

He let out a soft, nonthreatening growl before kissing her deeply, his left hand pressed into the dirt, right supporting the back of her neck. Kagome grinned into the kiss, her arms going immediately around his neck. It wasn’t until a “gross!” shouted from a distance away was when they pulled apart. Kagome looked over to see her daughter sticking her tongue out at them which earned a laugh from both parents. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be frog hunting?” She reprimanded playfully. 

Moroha scrunched her nose, “I was! Until I saw daddy smush his face into yours!” 

Kagome turned her eyes to Inuyasha who met her gaze momentarily, shifting back to their daughter, “You better get back to it then, unless you wanna see us smush more!”

Moroha fake gagged and turned on her heel in the water to continue looking for creatures to terrorize. 

Kagome let out a soft sigh, “I still think she’s more like you.” 

Inuyasha shrugged, “I fear the day one of them comes out shouting for me to sit.” 

Kagome smacked his shoulder again despite the laugh she failed to conceal, “One of them? As in more? Kami help me…” 

Inuyasha ‘smushed’ his face right back into Kagome’s, all the wonder of how his life managed to flip so beautifully quickly answered. The woman in front of him, and his daughter to his side. They were what made it beautiful, they were worth every ounce of agony he’d endured within this long life. If he was required to do it all again, he’d go through every bit of it so long as they were always safe at the end of it all, waiting.


End file.
